Owen Stalking
by Dru
Summary: Set after Reset, Dead Man Walking, and A Day in the Death. So will of course be AU, as to how it ends Some of Owen's feelings on the teams reaction of his death. And then Jack shows up. Some sexual harassment happens, but it's Jack, so that can't be hel


Owen Harper did not get coddled. It just did not happen. Ever. Not in his entire life.

So he was having a bit of trouble dealing with the way his co-workers were treating him.

They hovered. They watched. They followed. They touched him, taking his pulse, petting, stroking, hugging, constantly. They bought a endless supply of food and drinks. They implanted a fucking tracking device in him, so they could constantly know where he was, and monitor his vital signs.

Owen, was to say the least, creeped out.

But he understood. He'd died. And come back. Repeatedly actually. Been shot, bought back by the glove, died again, come back as the undead, beat the snot out of death, then come back all the way.

If he'd been on the other end, if it'd been Ianto, or Tosh, or Gwen he'd be as insane as they were being. Hell he was shocked they all didn't treat Jack like this. Probably would have been if he hadn't run off with his Doctor right after his own rise from the grave.

But still...all this aimed at him. It wasn't normal.

But he knew all their nerves were completely destroyed so he let it go on. He ignored the constant eyes on him as he worked, he accepted the food and drinks, he didn't pull away from the touches, he didn't mention he knew about the tracker, he ignored the CCTV following him, and everyone in the hub having windows open monitoring him constantly, he only objected to the following when they actually tried to go into the stall with him. He rather enjoyed the group showering.

But seriously, now this was going too far. "Jack, it's fucking 1 in the morning! Why are you in my flat, _in my bed_, touching me?!"

Jack did not look at all, in anyway embarrassed or bothered. "Watching you sleep. Feeling your breathing and heartbeat."

Owen sat up, resting his elbows on his legs, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jack reached up and stroked his face. "Are you ok? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get you something? Do you need a doctor?" Jack questioned, and when Owen opened his eyes he saw Jack looking at his wrist strap, where he was sure his vitals were displaying.

"Jack...look I know all of you all kind of...scarred for life by what happened, but there are limits. You have me tagged like a animal on National Geographic, you're all stuffing food in me every time I turn around, always touching me and watching me, I can't even go to the bathroom alone! And I haven't said anything. But I am putting my foot down on breaking and entering, and groping me in my sleep!"

"So I should stick to groping you when you're awake? And I didn't break anything. I have a key. So really I just entered." Jack was getting handsy again and Owen slapped at them and glared.

"Jack! I'm serious! It's been a week! I'm fine! I'm alive! You snogged the life right back into me, which by the way, might have saved us all a bit of time and energy, if you'd done that in the first place, but the point is: you can all back off!"

Jack lifted a finger in the universal sign of 'shut up a minute', and tapped his ear. "Yeah? No it's ok, I'm here. Owen's fine, his vitals are just up cause he's yelling at me. No reason to worry. Spread the word to the others before they start calling, so I can go back to being scolded. Thank Ianto." Jack tapped his ear again and smiled that annoying, huge, cheerful smile of his. "Ok you were saying?"

Owen flopped back down, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Please leave. Just go. Let's just pretended this was a bad dream ok? You lot will get bored eventually, and I'll be free."

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Look...I know we've all been a bit insane. It's just- you died Owen. And it's not like that's new. It's not even that you died a senseless, pointless death, shot by a stupid human with a grudge, after the world was already saved. It's not even that you died in front of me, looking up at me in fear and pain. The vaults all full of men and woman like that, and I've seen countless thousands more die in front of me. Friends, lovers, strangers. It's just-" Jack roughly ran his hands though his hair, and looked away. "I've lost a lot lately, and I'm just not ready to lose anyone else right now. That's why I brought you back in the first place, and why I've been a bit psychotic about keep you that way. I just can't lose you again. I- we all need to know you're ok."

Owen looked at his boss, saw the pain etched on his face and sighed. "Alright. Fine. Obsess away. But can we please keep the obsession at work? Or rather, at least stick to the stalking my vitals with the computer at night, yeah? No more breaking and entering to feel me up."

"Aww but I like touching you!" Jack's playful grin came back, as he reached over hand roaming over Owen's chest.

"I'm gonna have to start charging you. I might as well be getting something out of this..." Owen mussed staring up at the ceiling.

"Does that mean you're gonna start putting out?" Jack's hand still rested against Owen's chest.

"I think Ianto would shoot me again. Really, really, really trying to avoid that. I've been shot enough for several life times, thanks." Owen unconsciously reached up and rubbed at the center of his chest, where there was no longer any sign he'd been shot.

Jack caught his hand and leaned over him. "You never know. He's fond of you. I could call him up, see if he's up for a threesome?"

Owen gave him a look. "Jack..."

"Owen."

"Go home."

Jack sighed and and dragged his hand off Owen's chest. "Oh fine. Be like that." Still leaning over Owen, Jack leaned down the rest of the way, pressing his lips against Owen's in a deep kiss, before pulling back. He looked down when his wrist strap beeped, and grinned. "Whoops. Should go call Ianto before he freaks over the spike in your heart rate. See you at work tomorrow." He slid off the bed and disappeared from the bedroom, with a last cheeky grin.

Owen groaned and rubbed his face. "Maybe I should just retcon them all for everything from the last week or so.."

"No Owen!" Owen jerked as Jack's voice came though the room.

"...fucking bugs."

"Go to sleep."

"I hate you." Owen mumbled, rolling over and closing his eyes.

"Love you too sweetheart."

The End


End file.
